Tornfoot and Nettlehearts story
by iizJacob
Summary: The story of a kit with a tragic life and the other cats accompanying him. Idk, im bad at summarys ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**Tornfoot and some of the other cats in this fanfic are my OC's, so if you don't enjoy a good OC story, bai! If you do, keep reading pls. Btw, this is basically my first fanfiction. Sooo, any feedback would be appreciated! Oh, who am I kidding, no one is gonna read this ;-;**

Nettlekit opened her eyes as she heard her mother, Skyfur, stirring in her nest. Skyfur had given birth to her one kit, a light gray she-cat in which she had named Nettlekit, one moon ago. The father of Nettlekit is Skyfurs mate, Stirpelt, a dark brown tom. Nettlekit had found a friend that most cats just call "kit", a light brown tom that has not been named. The mother of this tom is the very indescive Sunpelt, a light orange she-cat, with his father being Deadhead, a dark black tom. Sunpelt just can't decide on a name, while Deadhead just seems not to care what his only kit gets named anymore.

Skyfur is a very strict cat that only shows her softness to special ones, like her mate, Stirpelt. Stirpelt is a very soft and caring tom with long legs, making him love running through the trees at full speed. Their kit, Nettlekit, is very playful and happy-go lucky. Nettlekit is a lot like Sunpelt, who is also a very playful and happy-go lucky she-cat, with the addition of being very clumsy and indescive, as we have mentioned before. Sunpelts mate, Deadhead, is a caring tom that accidently intimidates most cats. Sunpelt looked through his intimidating stature to his actually very soft nature. Their kit in which they have not named is a very cheerful kit, that loves to play with Nettlekit, who he considers his best friend. Nettlekit feels the same way about him, as well.


	2. The fatal mistake

Nettlekit awoke to the sound of "kits" meow. He was prodding her about going out of camp. "Nettlekit! Nettlekit!" he hissed. Nettlekit rose to her paws groggily. "What?" "Lets go outside of the camp! No cat is awake at this time, and we've never been out of camp!" "Kit, this is a bad id-" Nettlekits meow broke off as Kit leaped through the nursery entrance and headed toward the dirt-place tunnel. _Mouse-brain!_

Although Nettlekit was a playful cat, she knew right from wrong. She pounded after kit, leaping through the dirt-place tunnel. "Kit!" "Kit!" No answer. She grew weary as she pounded through the forest, searching for Kit. As she approached a very tall tree, she heard mewls of agony coming from behind it. She recognized the meow at once. "Kit!" She yowled as she ran to the back of the tree. As she approached the agonized mewls, they grew louder. _I hope he isn't hurt too badly! _The agonized yowls started to die down as she trotted toward a rabbit hole. Nettlekit knew exactly what had happened, but she wasn't ready for what Kit looked like. As she peered down the hole, she saw Kit lying there, fidgeting. _He's badly hurt! Oh, no..it's all my fault! _Nettlekit was horrified as she gazed down at the torn-up kit. His left fore paw had several scratches, and a huge gash in which blood oozed from. Yet, the thing that really horrified her was his head. His head had a huge gash on top of it, in which blood flowed out of slowly. _He looks worse than Deadhead! Oh, starclan, I know cats have said it would be good for him to take after his father, but surely this isn't what they meant!_


	3. kit will survive!

p style="text-align: center;"Nettlekit panted heavily as she ran through the entrance to the camp. She ran straight to the nursery, and as she was running, she heard Sunpelt wailing "My kit! Wheres my kit?"em Fox-dung! The entire camp is gonna wake with her yowling like that! /emAs Nettlekit ran through the nursery entrance, she heard Skyfurs enraged meow "Where have you been, Nettlekit?" Nettlekit panted "Theres no time to explain, Skyfur! Kit is hurt!" Nettlekit heard Skyfur and Sunpelts gasps as well as hurried meows of the other cats as they stirred in their nests and trotted into the clearing. Sunpelt immediately jumped up and raced to the medicine den, yowling "Jayfeather!" "Jayfeather!"br /br /Nettlekit was leading the patrol of Jayfeather, Brightheart, and Birchfall to where Kit had fallen. When they reached the rabbit hole, Jayfeather calmly peered down at the torn-up kit. None of the cats spoke as Birchfall and Brightheart emerged from the rabbit hole with the kit. He was breathing, softly and slowly. Jayfeathers hurried meow startled the other cats "We need to get him back to my den, now!" br /As Jayfeather, Birchfall, Brightheart, and Nettlekit trotted into camp carrying the torn kit, the other cats who had gathered in the clearing after hearing what had happened looked at him in horror. Skyfur hurdled her kit toward her with a sweep of her tail, an act of trying to comfort herself as well as her kit. Stirpelt huddled up against them. As jayfeather took the badly injured cat to his den, Sunpelt stood staring in horror at what had happened to her one and only kit. Deadhead, trying to comfort himself as well as his mate, huddled up against the frightened she-cat. br /br /Jayfeather padded into his den with the injured kit, and laid him down softly in a nest. Suddenly, he heard a whirl of questions from the frightened cats "Is he going to be okay?" "That poor kit, having to go through so much at such a young age." "I wonder if he'll survive?" Jayfeathers angered meow startled the cats "If you lot don't shut up and let me concentrate, he'll probably die!" The startled cats understood quickly and trotted away toward their respective dens. br /As Barkstar trotted up to Highledge and yowled for the clan meeting to start, the cats trotted out of their respective dens and started to gossip, but with a flick of Barkstars tail, they hushed. "Im sure you have all heard of what happened to one of our kits. Jayfeather has explained what is going to happen to him." "The kit has suffered brain damage, not too severe, but it will have an effect on him." Startled and worried meows spread through-out the clearing. "He also has a very torn up right forepaw, but it will not have an effect on anything besides its appearance." "To summarize, his head and foot will heal, and he will suffer not too sever brain damage. I also have the honor of speaking his name that has been chosen by his parents Sunpelt and Deadhead, Tornkit." Excited and relieved meows rippled through the clearing. The cats began to chant "Tornkit will survive!" Tornkit will survive!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	4. The apprentice ceremony - Tornpaws issue

**I messed something up in chapter 3, and idk what, but whatever sorry about that ;-;**

** 5 Moons After Tornkits Accident ;)**

Tornkit trotted out of the nursery with Nettlekit and his new friend, a tom named Eaglekit. Eaglekit had been born 4 days after Tornkits accident, and during the time span of about 5 moons they had become good friends. Lots of cats say that Eaglekit and Tornkit are friends because Tornkit needs someone to straighten him out and Eaglekit needs someone to straighten out. About 2 moons after Tornkits incident, Jayfeather revealed that the brain damage has interfered with Tornkits emotions. Mostly, the emotion that we call anger. Jayfeather says that "Tornkit used to be a cheerful kit, but then the brain damage interfered with his emotions, and mostly his anger. This means he has increased anger issues. If you haven't noticed, Tornkit has been increasingly grumpy since his incident." Jayfeather wasn't wrong, because when I say that Tornkit needs Eaglekit to straighten him out, I was'nt lying. Eaglekit is a cream colored tom, and is very mature, calm, and smart. The perfect person to straighten a cat like Tornkit out.

Today is the day of Tornkit and Nettlekit's apprentice ceremonys. As they trotted toward Highledge after Barkstar called the clan meeting, Eaglekits meow interrupted their thoughts "I'll miss not sleeping in the same den as you, Tornkit." Tornkit grunted "Yeah, whatever." Nettlekit hissed in Tornkits ear "Why are you always so grumpy"? Tornkit snarled "Wasn't that explained already?" Nettlekit sighed. _Why does Tornkit have to be like this? I miss the cheerful little kit that would play with me willingly. _As Nettlekit and Tornkit approached Highledge, Eaglekit rounded off to join his mother, Brackencloud, and his father, Swiftstripe. As Barkstar recited the usual apprentice ceremony words, Tornkit looked like he was angry at nothing. This had Nettlekit worried _With that attitude, I would'nt be surprised if he never has a mate or kits. He would just be a pain. He already is a pain! _Barkstar recited the two new apprentices names for the first time "Tornkit, from now until you recieve your warrior name, your name will be Tornpaw. Nettlekit, from now until you recieve your warrior name, your name will be Nettlepaw." All the cats cheered their new names. "Tornpaw! Nettlepaw!" Tornpaw! Nettlepaw!"


	5. Friendships

** I am going to try to make the chapters longer, but im lazy soo ;-;**

Tornpaw felt a pang of amusement as he gazed at Eaglekit trying to get into a hunters crouch. "Eaglekit, your apprentice ceremony is today, but you can't even get into a hunters crouch the right way!" Tornpaw sneered. "Tornpaw!" Tornpaw turned around to spot Nettlepaw trotting toward him. "Eaglekit is never going to get it right if you just keep discouraging him!" _She's so bossy. Why can't she just lead her own life? _"Nettlepaw, its already been over one moon since we were apprenticed, and you couldn't even take down a kit in a battle!" Tornkit shot at Nettlepaw, "Well, Tornpaw," Nettlepaw sneered in a mocking tone, "you couldn't catch a mouse if it was half dead!" Nettlepaw shot back. Tornpaw and Nettlepaw stood there for a few heartbeats, glaring at eachother, until they heard Eaglekits stern meow "Come on, guys! You two need to get along. If I remember correctly, when you were small kits, you were best freinds." "Hmph." Tornpaw turned around from the two other cats and started to trot away until he heard his mentor, Sweeptail, a white tom with dark brown spots on his back, meow "Tornpaw, Nettlepaw. Real warriors encourage their clanmates. As far as I can see, you're only discouraging eachother." "I agree." They heard Nettlepaws mentor, Glowear, a dark black she-cat, meow. "Hmph." The two apprentices mewed as they returned to their apprentice duties.

Eaglekit was beaming as he trotted to Highledge and Barkstar recited his new name. "Eaglekit," Barkstar mewed approvingly, "From now until you recieve your warrior name, your name will be Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Goosefoot." Goosefoot walked over to Eaglepaw and touched muzzles with him approvingly. Tornpaw and Nettlepaw trotted over to Eaglepaw after all the other cats had given their congratulations. "Congratulations, Eaglepaw!" Nettlepaw mewed enthusiasticly. "Congrats." Tornpaw mewed grumpily before he trotted to the apprentices den. Eaglepaw sighed "whats wrong with him?" "He always acts so tough, he must be embarresed." Nettlepaw mewed affectionitely. _Oh, no. I said that in such a weird way..Eaglepaw is going to think I have feelings for him! _"Well, i'm going to go ask him to show me my nest in the apprentices den. See ya, Nettlepaw." _Ha, Nettlepaw. Its so obvious that a mouse could figure it out. _

Tornpaw showed Eaglepaw to his nest in the apprentices den. "This is your nest, Eaglepaw." Tornpaw mewed as he pawed at the nest. Eaglepaw beamed. "Being an apprentice seems like so much fun, right, Tornpaw?" Tornpaw mischieviously grinned as he mewed "Hmph. It seems like fun at first, i'll give you that. But it all goes downhill once you start listening to the storys of the elders while picking for ticks in their pelts." "Ha!" Eaglekit laughed, "I bet it does." "By the way, Tornpaw," Eaglepaw began, "Why is my nest next to yours? And, while we're talking about that, why is your nest right next to Nettlepaws? Theres plently of room, with us three being the only apprentices." "Uh," Tornpaw stuttered, "Oh, now I see!" _Mouse-dung! _Tornpaw turned his gaze away, his skin hot beneath his pelt, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to sleep next to your best friend and your favorite she-cat!" Eaglepaw sneered in a mocking tone. "Shut up, Eaglepaw." Tornpaw managed to get out of his mouth, his pelt so hot he thought it would burn off. "Hey, I just realised something! Your battle skills are amazing, but your hunting skills suck, and Nettlepaws battle skills suck, but her hunting skills are amazing!" Eaglepaw mewed with a very entertained look on his face, "A perfect match!" "Shut up!" Tornpaw hissed. Although he seemed angry, on the inside, he wished moments like these could last forever...he took these joyful moments for granted, as he didn't know that his life wasn't going to be so joyful forever.


End file.
